thus he suffered from breaking and fragility
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Natalya datang dan disambut oleh rumah Alfred yang kacau. / slight!historical / canon /


**thus he suffered from breaking and fragility**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
**Pairing**: America/Belarus. **Genre**: Hurt/Comfort. **Rating**: T. **Other notes**: canon, slightly historical fic. civil war-themed.

_(Natalya datang dan disambut oleh rumah Alfred yang kacau.)_

* * *

Natalya tidak memiliki firasat apa-apa ketika masuk. Tetapi begitu melihat seluruh isi ruang tamu sudah berantakan, dan separuh ruang tengah telah kacau, dia sadar ada sesuatu yang salah.

Sepertinya kunjungannya ke rumah Alfred kali ini benar-benar salah waktu.

Atau bisa juga waktunya benar-benar tepat.

Mungkin, Alfred sedang membutuhkan seseorang.

Natalya melewati pecahan vas dan pigura dengan hati-hati. Dia memutuskan untuk jalan dengan berjinjit. Ia hampir terpeleset ketika air dari salah satu vas yang menggenang di lantai luput dari perhatiannya. Natalya juga berusaha mengabaikan tirai yang teronggok di lantai, dan penyangganya yang patah menjadi dua tak jauh dari sana. Seseorang telah merenggutnya kuat. Kursi yang terbalik dan meja yang bergeser, serta dokumen yang robek-robek dan berhamburan seperti diterjang badai membuatnya menggerutu.

Dan ia bisa menemukan Alfred di ruang tengah, berbaring di atas sofa dengan kemeja yang kusut dan punggung tangan menutupi mata. Alfred meracau, Natalya tidak dapat mendengar kalimat per kalimatnya dengan jelas.

"Alfred."

"Oh—oh!" Alfred langsung duduk dan berpaling. "H-hai, Natalya—_diamlah!_—selamat datang! Oh, kalau saja aku tahu kau akan datang hari ini—_hentikan!_"

Natalya melepaskan tasnya di lantai berikut pula jaketnya. Dia mendekati sofa dan mendorong Alfred untuk kembali berbaring di sana. Punggung Alfred membentur permukaan sofa dengan keras. Natalya langsung duduk di tepiannya dan menekan kening Alfred.

"Tubuhmu panas."

"Ah, yeah, memang panas," Alfred membuka kancing kemeja teratasnya, sambil mengipasi dirinya tak sabar. "Benar-benar panas. Tapi kurasa keringatku aneh."

Natalya mengelap tangannya di leher Alfred, dan menemukan bahwa laki-laki itu berkeringat dingin.

"Kau sedang sakit," Natalya menunjuk wajah Alfred. "Jangan bergerak. Aku akan mencarikan sesuatu—"

Mata Alfred menggelap sedetik kemudian. "DIAM!" Alfred mendorong Natalya hingga wanita itu terduduk keras di lantai.

Natalya tidak tinggal diam. Siapa Alfred sampai berani berbuat kasar begini? Status kekasih mana mungkin membuat Natalya bersedia membiarkan Alfred berkuasa atas dirinya. Dia segera bangkit dan mencabut pisau dari tempat khusus yang tersembunyi di saku belakang jeansnya. Dia mengacungkan benda itu ke depan wajah Alfred, "Jangan balas memerintah. Akulah yang harus mengendalikanmu kali ini, Mata Empat."

Dengan mudahnya Alfred mengibaskan tangan Natalya dari hadapan wajahnya dan membuat pisau tadi terlempar jauh ke sudut ruangan. Natalya mulai mundur. Alfred yang sebenarnya tahu betapa kerasnya ia, namun dia tak pernah membalas dengan kekerasan. Alih-alih, dia menembus jalan lain dan terobosan ala dia sendiri pun bisa meluluhkan Natalya. Kelembutannya yang sedikit dibumbui humor dan lelucon nakal adalah pengendali kerasnya Natalya.

"Kau memang kekasihku—_DIAM!_—tapi akulah yang harus kaudengarkan kali ini ... ssh ... ugh!" Alfred menunduk dan memegangi kepalanya, mendadak menghentikan racauan.

Natalya memegangi bahu Alfred dan menegok wajahnya. Alfred meronta dari sentuhan Natalya sambil mengerang keras tetapi Natalya berhasil memeluknya.

Di dalam dekapan Natalya, Alfred masih meracau tetapi kali ini dengan suara yang lebih tipis. Ia mencakar sisi samping lengan Natalya tetapi wanita itu membiarkannya. Kardigan Natalya yang disusun dari wol biru tua mulai kusut karena kuku tajam jari-jari panjang itu.

Alfred bisa mengulanginya berkali-kali namun akhirnya semuanya berhenti dengan bunyi desisan yang membuat Natalya menunduk dan mengangkat wajah Alfred dengan kedua tangannya.

"Maaf, Nat, maaf—ini—_ugh, kepalaku_—" Alfred memegangi kepalanya lagi, tangannya yang lain meminta topangan dari Natalya, berpegang erat sampai mereka berdua terhuyung-huyung. "Maaf—bisa hentikan ... ini ... _akulah yang berkuasa! ..._ Nat ... kepalaku—"

"Al—"

_BRUK—_Natalya dijatuhkan lagi ke lantai. Dan Alfred langsung meninggalkannya, lalu menuju jendela. Dengan sekali tendang, jendela setinggi tubuhnya itu remuk berantakan di lantai teras kecil yang menghadap kolam ikan di luar sana. Alfred lalu merenggut tirainya yang tergulung rapi di pinggir dan melemparkannya ke arah Natalya. Dia berjalan namun tak stabil, membuatnya harus merapat ke tembok berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya jatuh melorot di dekat pintu menuju dapur.

Natalya menyingkirkan tirai tanpa peduli itu mengarah ke mana. Dia mengejar Alfred dan memanfaatkan kelemahan pemuda itu. Ia mendorong Alfred ke lantai dan ia duduk di atas tubuh laki-laki itu. Dengan pisau lain dari saku yang berbeda, dia mengancam Alfred lagi. Mengacungkan benda itu ke depan hidung Alfred.

"Siapapun kau, aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau berbuat kekacauan lagi," Natalya mengatakannya dengan sambil menyipitkan mata. Nada bicaranya membuat menggigil bagi siapapun orang normal yang mengatakannya. "Katakan di mana Alfred yang sebenarnya."

"Aku Alfred—_aku Alfred, Nona Timur!_—iya, aku Alfred, Nat ... maafkan ... maafkan saudaraku ini ..."

_Saudara?_

"Katakan apapun yang bisa membuatku percaya."

"Aku—_akulah Konfederasi Selatan!_—Nat, tolong ... tolong ambilkan obat tidur. Yang banyak. Banyak untuk membuatku tidur sampai besok ..." Alfred terengah-engah dan membuka-tutup matanya beberapa kali. "Aku tak akan mati karena itu, 'kan?"

Natalya mengerjapkan mata tak percaya. Pisaunya turun dan tangannya melemah. Kedutan mulai terbentuk di keningnya.

"Cepat! Cepat sebelum—_kembalikan kebebasanku!—_sebelum dia bangun dan ... dna menyerangmu ..."

Natalya tidak mau memikirkan lebih banyak hal lagi. Dia bangkit dan berlari ke dapur. Dia baru menyadari bahwa tangannya gemetar ketika dia menumpahkan isi botol obat tidur ke telapak tangannya. Digenggamnya kuat-kuat semua obat yang tak sempat dia hitung jumlahnya itu, dan dia pun hanya sempat mengambil gelas yang berisi sedikit air sirup manis di atas meja.

Alfred sudah duduk kembali ketika dia datang. Dia mendesak pemuda itu ke lantai—lagi—dengan lengannya, dan sepertinya Alfred _yang lebih mudah dikendalikan_ muncul kali ini, sehingga dia tak perlu memaksa atau bertarung lagi. Dia meminumkan air dengan tergesa.

Lalu beberapa menit kemudian, Alfred akhirnya memejamkan mata. Dan tenang.

Natalya berdiri dan mengelap keningnya. Peristiwa membingungkan barusan sudah cukup membuatnya kewalahan. Dan sekarang ketika dia berbalik, dia sadar ada masalah yang lebih besar menghadangnya.

Rumah Alfred kacau dan dia tidak punya siapapun untuk membantu.

* * *

Natalya tidak terlalu peduli bahwa waktu saat ini telah lewat dari tengah malam. Hampir pukul satu. Dia benci meninggalkan hal yang setengah-setengah. Ruang tamu sudah dibereskannya, dan dia sempat direpotkan oleh dokumen-dokumen yang tak tahu harus dia kemanakan. Ingin dibuang, takut diperlukan. Pada akhirnya ia harus membongkar gudang Alfred—tempat yang paling dibencinya di rumah itu—untuk mencari kardus bekas untuk menampung benda-benda itu.

Dia tengah menyapu teras kecil samping rumah ketika Alfred memeluknya dari belakang dan langsung menjatuhkan kepala di pundak Natalya.

"Maaf ..."

Tangan Natalya menyusup ke saku celananya, mencari pisau yang baru saja dia simpan. Namun Alfred mengetahuinya dan segera menangkap tangannya. Alih-alih menghukum, dia mencium punggung tangan itu.

"Kau Alfred yang sebenarnya?" tanya Natalya dingin. Mencoba menarik tangannya kembali tetapi Alfred lebih kuat.

"Dari awal hanya ada satu Alfred, Sayang," dia mencium rambut Natalya. "Hanya kepribadianku saja yang ada dua."

Natalya berbalik. Alfred tidak membuka matanya dan malah menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas kepala Natalya. "Dua?"

"Ya. Perang Saudara, Nat ... hari ini adalah peringatan pecahnya perang itu ... pecahnya orang-orangku ..."

Natalya membiarkan jari-jarinya menyusuri wajah Alfred. _Bodoh_. Dia sejenak merasa begitu asing dengan Alfred. Banyak rahasia yang belum dia tahu. Dia pernah mendengar soal Perang Saudara, tetapi tak tahu bahwa hal itu berefek besar pada Alfred. Ah, ya, mereka adalah penjelmaan yang akan berwujud seperti apa yang diri mereka lambangkan—dia sempat lupa. Ketika kapanpun bersama Alfred, dia seringkali lupa tentang diri mereka sebagai personifikasi. Alfred biasa membuatnya merasa seperti manusia biasa, yang butuh pendamping dan penenang.

"Kadang ... aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku 'yang lain' yang kadang bangun di tahun-tahun tertentu. Ini adalah kali pertama sejak dua puluh tahun belakangan ..."

Natalya langsung memeluk Alfred. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di depan kemeja merah Alfred yang masih belum benar juga. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Setidaknya, kau sudah melakukan sesuatu yang benar," Alfred menenangkan sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Natalya. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah datang di waktu yang tepat."

Natalya tidak menjawab. Wajahnya basah karena kontak dengan badan Alfred yang masih berkeringat. Namun Natalya bisa lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya, karena dia bisa mendengar detak jantung yang berirama normal di diri Alfred. Peluh Alfred yang meluncur turun bahkan jatuh ke pipinya, tetapi dia tak terlalu peduli.

"Manusia kadang salah menafsirkan ... dan membuat mereka terpecah, hahaha, padahal mereka seharusnya tahu ... itu hanya menjadikan beberapa pihak menderita kalau salah satu pihak masih keras kepala dengan pandangan mereka yang terlalu bebas. Kadang mereka berjuang demi kepentingan mereka sendiri, kadang mereka tidak mau ambil pusing terhadap masalah besar yang ada hanya karena sebuah posisi dan status bisa membuat mereka sejahtera. Walaupun itu artinya memenjarakan hak banyak orang."

"Menderita? Kita?" Natalya mendongak dan memastikan.

"Bukan," Alfred mengecup pita Natalya. "Ada yang lebih menderita lagi daripada kita—bahkan jika kaukatakan bahwa kepribadian gandaku tadi sudah cukup membuatmu gila—ada. Ada."

Natalya mengerti dan memeluk Alfred lebih erat. "Orang-orang kita."

Lalu mereka jatuh ke lantai di teras kecil itu, mendengarkan deru angin dan kecipak air karena gerakan para ikan sambil memeluk satu sama lain. Semesta punya masalah yang berlipat ganda, mereka telah menghadapi sebagiannya, mereka gila karenanya, namun mereka harus bertahan untuk (hampir) selamanya.

**end.**

* * *

**quickfact:**

Perang Saudara pecah di tahun 1861, di bawah pemerintahan Abraham Lincoln. Perang terjadi karena perselisihan pihak utara dengan pihak selatan—yang menamakan diri Konfederasi Selatan—yang memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri dari negara Amerika Serikat. Perselisihan terjadi karena pertentangan ideologi tentang perbudakan. Yang utara menolak, yang selatan mendukung.

Dikatakan bahwa 'kekacauan' diri Alfred terjadi sebagai yang parah dalam dua puluh tahun terakhir, diambil dari fakta tentang kerusuhan yang baru saja terjadi di Ferguson, Amerika Serikat. Agak mirip dengan kasus abad ke-19 di atas karena menyangkut 'perbedaan. Kerusuhan berbau SARA ini dikatakan adalah yang terparah dalam dua puluh tahun belakangan. Disebabkan oleh perkara berupa penembakan seorang remaja kulit hitam tak bersenjata oleh polisi berkulit putih, dan pihak _jury_ tidak memutuskan bahwa polisi itu bersalah. Rasisme adalah pandangan sempit, Kawan. Bukalah mata kita lebih lebar_ dan lihatlah dari banyak jendela_.

* * *

A/N: saya dimaboki sebuah buku dan fanart aph america civil war, saudara-saudara. mohon koreksinya kalau ada bagian yang keliru, ini fanfic yang diketik dengan kilat /ojigi

dan oh ya, menggali sisi rapuh alfred dan sisi intimidating-but-loving-nya natalya itu juga menyenangkan ;w; plus, aku jarang-jarang bikin adegan orang yang semacem 'gila' karena halusinasi kayak alfred di atas. agak deg-degan juga bikinnya sih, takut ga dapet. semoga bener deh /melipir


End file.
